Hulk Vol 3 10
| StoryTitle1 = The Ω Hulk: Chapter Six | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Drew Hennessy | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Emily Shaw | Synopsis1 = Doc Green has come to San Francisco to seek out Matt Murdock due to his past association with Bruce Banner. Arriving outside Murdock's law firm, Doc Green calls out until the lawyer comes to the window. Green asks Murdock to turn over the files that Bruce Banner gave him some time ago. Murdock agrees, but only if he gets the request from Banner himself. When Doc Green threatens to start a fight, Murdock warns him against it as he will hit him with a restraining order. The Doc finds this funny and leaps away laughing. Later that evening, Murdock has gone out for Chinese food and as he walks back home he is approached by Thaddeus Ross. Ross wants to know why the Hulk had come to visit him earlier that day, although Murdock doesn't know, it is something that has bothered him all day. However, they soon find out when a bomb lands nearby. As it turns out this was all a trick to draw Ross out into the open. With his cover blown, Thaddeus transforms into the Red Hulk and leaps off to battle his green-skinned counterpart. However, before they can fight, Murdock throws his chopsticks at the two brute, sticking them both in the ear. He tells the two Hulks to take their fight somewhere else, away from innocent people. The two leap over to the Napa Valley, where the two not only trade blows but also accuse each other of their personal hypocrisies over destroying Hulks while being Hulks themselves. The Red Hulk gets at Doc Green by calling him a monster. This causes the Doc to completely lose his temper and he savagely beats the Red Hulk into submission. He then orders his drone to drop a needle containing the antidote that will strip Ross of his powers. However, before Doc Green can inject him, the Red Hulk smashes the needle with a rock. The Red Hulk quickly turns the tables on Doc Green, reveling in beating the Hulk for all the pain and misery the brute has caused him and his daughter Betty. He then mocks Doc Green for being over confident. Catching his foe in an arm lock snaps the Doc's arm as a painful reminder of how Thaddeus Ross is a great military tactician. With the battle turning, Doc Green bites into the Red Hulk's arm in order to get free. He then opens a portal back to the Beehive and flees through it, with the Red Hulk following him from behind. While the pair continues the fight on Doc Green's turf, Daman Veteri and Randall Jessup flee into the panic room where they begin taking readings on the Red Hulk. Ultimately, the battle destabilizes the Beehive's reactor. With the readings complete, Randal opens a portal which Doc Green kicks the Red Hulk through, sending him falling into a volcano. The two scientists then meet up with the Doc and tell him they succeeded in collecting the data on the Red Hulk. With his Green A.I. downloaded to a safe place, Doc Green and the others have opened another portal to get them to safety as the Beehive explodes. They have fled back to the ruins of the Baxter Building, which has been empty since the Fantastic Four were evicted from the property. When Daman insists on knowing what happened to Melinda Luscenstern, he decides to drop the subject when he watches Doc Green rebreak his arm in order to reset the broken bone properly. Meanwhile, the She-Hulk gets a phone call at her Brooklyn law office from Matt Murdock warning her about how her cousin is depowering Hulks. Jennifer thanks Matt for the help and tells him that she will take every procaution to protect herself. Due to the severity of the situation, the She-Hulk pulls her Avengers priority card out of her purse as she is going to need some help from her friends. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** Napa Valley *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ***** ****** ******* ** * Items: * * * She-Hulk's | Solicit = OMEGA HULK + RED HULK = MASS SMASH DESTRUCTION! • MATT MURDOCK VERSUS DOC GREEN in an oral argument. • RED HULK VERSUS DOC GREEN in the opposite of the first disagreement. • Something bad happens at the BEEHIVE. (Hint: see above) | Notes = Continuity Notes * Matt Murdock has held files that are damaging to SHIELD. They were given to him by Bruce Banner in in order to ensure his continued safety while working for the spy organization. * Thaddeus Ross has been hunting the Hulk since . He became a Hulk himself as a means of stopping his foe, as seen in . * Matt Murdock makes mention to Tony Stark "ruining" San Francisco. This is a reference to the events of - . * The Fantastic Four were evicted from the Baxter Building following the events of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included